


I Know What You Fantasize About

by Rexisbabe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, Gift Fic, My First Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexisbabe/pseuds/Rexisbabe
Summary: A friend's request. No fandom. Personal.
Relationships: Savannah/Thomas
Kudos: 2





	I Know What You Fantasize About

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlin' ;)  
> This isn't weird at all. Hopefully, this doesn't end our friendship. Hope you enjoy the read! (¬‿¬)

Sometimes Savannah thought the universe was sending her too many hints. It was a funny thing; to have the world speak to you in such discrete manners. It was like a guardian, watching over her shoulder, encouraging her to look in a certain direction.

Just like in this moment.

Savannah rarely listened to the words slipping out through the speakers of the car. Turning on the radio or connecting the music on her phone was more of a habit -- a routine. It was just to play sound and drown her thoughts for the half-hour she’d be driving, staring straight ahead until she arrived at her destination. But the universe had more than one trick up its sleeve to get her to listen to what it had to say.

Like a song on the radio, and the words that song contained; words that her brain welcomed in and offered to stay, rent-free. And Savannah couldn’t even get mad. She’d gone over the same old sentiments all too many times. They were tricky, even for her. Feelings were a mess. Feelings were stubborn and selfish. No matter how hard she tried to push them down to the very bottom of her stomach, they kept resurfacing. Just like a bubble underwater, climbing the blue to reach the surface. Memories popping up for no reason and dragging her down for a roller coaster ride of a reflection. She seemed to question everything now, and she couldn’t help herself. But this was no simple math problem. Oh no. Relationships held no logic. No logic at all. Not to her, anyway. One moment she connected the dots, and then the other; she was no longer sure about herself. It was confusing and scary, but she never allowed her emotions to get the best of her. Feelings on the other hand… were another story.

The attraction was the worse. The attraction was the enemy. It was the little devil on her shoulder convincing her and encouraging her down a path that always seemed new to her. But Savannah had dated lots of guys, and she knew her way around them. It was an easy game and fun too. Of course, it was, and she loved to play it. Just… not in the long run. But looks were tricky, much like a lot of things; much like her. She knew what her issue was. She was too friendly and often gave off the wrong intention. And she knew it was her fault. She couldn’t go ahead and blame the guy making her phone buzz every hour for wanting her. Savannah wished there was a way to flip the switch and make things work the other way around. Not that she didn’t want to be committed to someone or…

_Omg._

See? See how messy things could get? It was impossible to figure out, even less for her. She knew she ought to treat it like she was jumping off a swing. The whole thing was nothing but a shot in the dark.

Savannah had been wrapped up in this game they called love for as long as she could remember. As a kid… you often confused romance with friendship. The people around you put ideas in your head. Your circle always affects the way you think. The idea that a girl is friends with a boy… has always been twisted by family and friends. She couldn’t remember one boy without whom there hadn’t been a trace of romance, or what she might have believed to be romance. And things were still like this. Every guy she met, as good of a friend as they were, always… shifted. The spark always lit up. Her best friend had once said that she was like… light in the dark. She’d say that she lit up their world. That whenever she was around, the world seemed a little brighter. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, she’d never know. She just… couldn’t feel the same way towards the ones who claimed to love her. She didn’t even know if she’d ever been in love, to begin with. Maybe she didn’t even know what love truly felt like.

To be in love… she didn’t know.

She snapped out from her thoughts when her destination came in sight. She slowed the car and entered the gravel parking. Dust climbed the sky as the wind picked it up. The familiar sound of the gravel beneath the tires was comforting. She shut down the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, swinging the door shut behind her.

She turned around to face the building. The barn stretched two stories high, the familiar sight putting her at ease a little. The summer-blue sky smiled down on her. A few clouds painted the background like strokes of a brush on a canvas. She had spent so much time in this place with good company. For a moment, she wished things could go back to being easy and simple. To be a kid… innocent and untroubled. No confusion, no strong emotions and feelings. But the kid inside of her had to shrink and make room but the woman.

Savannah walked up to the door, rubbing her forehead absently as she approached the entrance, its doors wide opened to allow air circulation through the stable. Amy walked out, bucket in hand. She put it down on the ground to greet her.

“There you are,” she said, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Their reunions were always of the same warmth. She was her best friend after all. Savannah shared a lot with Amy concerning her love affairs… Some things she did keep to herself, of course, but for the most part, she told her a lot. She trusted her to keep it to herself and not judge, much like a private diary. And recently… she had a lot to spill. She knew keeping these feelings and thoughts contained would be the death of her, and Amy was always there to listen and give some kind words and advice. She didn’t always take it, but… At least she had someone to trust and share these inner conflicts with. The two of them parted

“So?” prompted Amy. “You know I’m always opened for some tea.”

“Oh, I have some tea, alright,” said Savannah, laughing lightly. “You have no idea.”

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her back against the exterior wall of the barn, raising her chin. It was a lazy day for her as a stable hand. Savannah knew what days to meet with her, knowing she’d pause everything she was doing to gossip with her. Their conversations could sometimes drift away from the main topic and go on for hours. The place was often empty in the middle of the day, especially on a weekday such as this one.

Savannah shifted her weight on her legs.

“Amy,” she said, widening her eyes. “There’s too many of them.”

“And who would ‘them’ entail, exactly?” asked Amy, cocking an eyebrow amusingly. “I can only keep track to a certain point, yah know.”

“Okay, well, first,” said Savannah, taking it back to the beginning. “You know Andrew. I’ve been talking to him again as you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, well, he texted me yesterday saying he ‘still had feelings’ for me,” she said.

Amy’s lips curved upward as she let slip out a burst of short laughter. “I honestly really liked Andrew. Don’t you like him? I _totally_ see the two of you together.”

“I told you already, I’m not getting back with him,” said Savannah, walking around in circles as she thought back of Andrew. “He cheated on me. I mean, I do like him, he’s sweet and all, but I just… don’t trust him anymore.”

“Yeah… trust is a pretty essential part of a relationship,” noted Amy, nodding. “But would you consider a second chance?”

Savannah gave her best poker-face to which Amy raised her hands guiltily. Savannah, Amy, and Andrew had spent an entire summer together all three of them two summers ago. Savannah always loved when her friends got along, and Andrew and Amy had been pretty at ease with each other. It wasn’t always the case with some of the guys she brought to hang out.

“I just… I don’t trust him, Amy,” said Savannah, shrugging.

“Hey, I’m not here to tell you what to do. You do you,” said Amy, smiling supportively. “Who was the other dude again?”

“Albert?”

“Yeah, that guy. I always forget the name,” said Amy. “That was the one from the camp, right?”

“That’s him.”

“You know I’ve never seen his face, right?”

“Didn’t I show you a pic?”

“Can’t remember.” Amy shrugged, shaking her head sideways. “But I do remember you broke up with him ‘cause he was kinda… dark.”

“Yeah…” said Savannah, her mind drifting back to her ex. She’d liked that boy. That had been last summer at the camp where she worked. So much had happened in so little time, and it felt like yesterday she was with him. She had liked him enough to want him, and she had. It had been her first time. She’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t miss him. The way he held her -- the way he touched her. The memories seemed to flash before her eyes. She could still feel his hand reaching the back of her neck as he pulled her in and locked his lips with her, whispering her name and how much he’d missed her. She didn’t regret a moment with him. She had a good time with Albert, but he simply wasn’t in a good place… and his darkness was not something she wanted in her life.

“What about Thomas?” asked Amy, tilting her head to the side and dragging her out of her river of thoughts and memories. “You still talking to him?”

“That’s… kinda what I wanted to talk to you about,” said Savannah, toying with her hands, hesitant with her words. She grimaced, biting her lower lips uncomfortably. “What do you think of him?”

“Weren’t you the one who said you weren’t into him?” asked Amy, straightening up and looking her up and down as if she’d been told a lie.

Savannah toyed with her hands absentmindedly, shifting her weight uncomfortably. She couldn’t help the muscles pulling on the corner of her mouth like invisible strings pulling on a puppet.

Amy eyed her sideways, raising her eyebrows expectantly. “Sav?”

“Well, I’m not…. I don’t want a relationship,” said Savannah, clarifying. She was trying to lay down her thoughts as delicately as she could. “I like Thomas, but, I don’t feel like we’re on the same page? If you know what I mean. Like, I don’t see us as a couple, but…”

Amy’s surprise was unmasked and Savannah could tell she was already picking up what she was putting down.

“Hold up,” said Amy, raising an index at her. “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

Savannah didn’t say anything and tightened her lips guiltily.

“You do know a FWB commitment is a dangerous game, right?” said Amy, looking uncertain for her.

“I mean…” tried Savannah, moving around.

“Well--- Ok,” said Amy, searching for words. “It’s not that bad of an idea. You just gotta make sure he doesn’t catch feelings. That’s what’s kinda dangerous in your case. Don’t you know the effect you have on men?”

Savannah groaned, rolling her eyes.

“And there’s also you,” continued Amy, gesturing at her. “I just don’t want you to get hurt and hate yourself and feel like trash ‘cause the dude only wants you for your body.”

“Yeah, but that’s also what I want from him,” said Savannah, rapidly reviewing what she had to lose. She had nothing.

“As long as you’re sure of what you want,” said Amy, crossing her arms over her chest again. “Most importantly, do it for yourself. Don’t try to please him only.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” said Savannah, rolling her eyes at her ongoing concern and warnings. Sometimes she felt like she was acting more like a guardian. But she knew that was exactly what friends were for – to look out for each other. And she couldn’t be mad at her for worrying, even if she sometimes got on her nerves. She knew she meant well and wouldn’t intervene in her personal affairs without an invitation.

“If you do this, watch out for cameras in his room,” said Amy. “And tell him I’ll be checking _Pornhub_ should he upload anything.”

Savannah shifted her stand and reached a hand to her forehead, the smile irresistible. She placed a hand on her hip, closing her eyes shut before releasing her laughter. The more she thought about it, the funnier it got.

“You tell him,” insisted Amy, absolutely serious about this. “You know what, I still have his Snap from when you used my phone to text him. I’ll tell him myself—”

“No!” she said, reaching out to snatch her phone as she pulled it out from her jeans’ back pocket.

But Amy saw her coming and moved out of the way, sprinting into a wider space should Savannah prove persistent into stopping her. But Savannah didn’t put up much of a fight and Amy slipped her phone back in her pocket.

“I’m kidding, I’m not gonna do it. Can you imagine his face if a random text like this dropped in his box? Wait, have you even talked to him about this yet?”

“Kinda,” said Savannah, crossing her arms, shrugging. “We talked a little about it, but… nothing’s decided yet.”

“Hmm...” said Amy, moving closer again. “Just be careful. You know the last thing I want is to see you hurt.”

Savannah knew she cared. A lot. She never regretted talking to her about stuff like this, mainly because she never told her what she could and couldn’t do. She wasn’t chaining her down and discouraging her from doing things and try new stuff.

Savannah wanted to try. Thomas was a good guy. She trusted him most as a friend with benefits. He was hot, kind, and interested. Between the two of them, he was more likely to catch feelings, much more than she was. She was attracted, of course. He was charming, she couldn’t deny it. And the attention he gave her was flattering. She’d be lying if she claimed he did not affect her. She wanted him, but not all of him. She wanted his body more than she wanted his person. She had no doubt, with all the constant hints he dropped, that it was probably the same with him towards her. Part of her kept telling her that it was wrong to only want someone for sex. And who knew, it probably was. Someone was bound to get hurt in the end anyway. If someone came up and asked why she was doing this, she probably wouldn’t even know herself. Was she lonely? Was her desire stronger than her? Maybe. And who knew, maybe it was something else entirely. She longed to feel hands touch her skin… her lips kissed… to feel a body press against hers. She didn’t demand to be loved, or love back. She was desperate. In need. And whether this was a mistake or not, she’d deal with it later.

The remainder of the day went on like a blur. It was almost like she was possessed, knocking at his door, late at night. She had called him and told him, hoping he’d fill her desperate request. He had happily accepted. And before she could let herself overthink the idea, her lips were locked with his. She fell right into his hands. Her need was stronger than her. Her desire to be touched… and to touch. She was curious for him, and her hands traced his muscles beneath her fingertips, feeling the rock-hard chest, the rippling abs… and all of his perfectly sculpted body. She didn’t hold back. She wouldn’t be shy. She wanted to taste him, and her hunger was overpowering.

She pressed her body against him, feeling his hand run through her loose hair while his tongue wrapped with hers. He was leaving no part of her mouth untouched. She groaned at the intrusion in her mouth and counterattacked by biting his lip while he pulled back, gently digging her teeth in the soft skin. They parted for a moment and she stared up into his dark brown irises darting from one eye to another like he was searching for something. It was almost like he was asking for permission. Savannah didn’t even realize she’d granted him his wish as he reached and grabbed her ass, tightening his grip on the skin beneath the jeans. She moaned in his mouth, the touch sending a bolt through her body. And it only made her wanting more. She ran her hands under his T-shirt, tracing the muscles of his back. They moved through the room, abandoning pieces of clothes in their tracks until they collapsed on the bed.

Savannah let him do his thing, allowing him to dominate her while he laid her down on her back on the edge of the bed. She inhaled sharply when he kissed down her belly, his lips landing gently on her pale and soft skin. She shivered at the sensation, the electric shock travelling her form like nails tracing down her body. Thomas moved up, kissing her breasts. Savannah pushed herself up, working her bra loose and allowing him to savour the meal. The stimulation made her breasts swell and her nipples harden, and the man didn’t hesitate to close his mouth on them, massaging her body passionately. He moved forward, laying her back down. Savannah threw her head back, inhaling sharply at the sensation. She grasped the bedspread beneath her, letting go and tightening her grasp again, much like a cat sheathing its claws and letting them slide out again. He moved higher, kissing and biting her neck. She arched her collar, exposing the surface for him to savour the flavour. She allowed him to mark her like he was leaving his trace on her body, claiming it. She felt him reach to her ear and bite her earlobe, pulling the skin with his teeth, almost painfully. She moaned when it hurt, and he let go a second after. The discrete smirk on his face let her know he enjoyed seeing her lie beneath him. He met her gaze again, the silent conversation prompting him down. Savannah relaxed on the bed, her chest rising and falling as he pulled down her pants all so gently, exposing her thighs, as flawless as the rest of her body. She watched him work, anticipatively. He ran his hands on her legs, reaching up to the sensitive inside of her thighs. The touch made her gasp unintentionally. The ball in her stomach was ever more present when he brushed his mouth against the sensitive skin. His behaviour shifted into one similar of a predator about to feast on its prey. His fingers dug in the chub in her thigh right before her buttock, holding her tight while he teased her by playing with her sensitive areas. Even she hadn’t known how much someone else’s hands and mouth could make her feel when they worked the right way in the right place. She was upset when he stopped to remove the last piece of clothing, pulling the fabric down her legs. He stopped for a moment, taking in the sight, his eyes hungry as they studied her like a critic admiring a masterpiece.

“You do know I fucking like you, right?” he said, crawling over her form, stripped from everything but his boxers. He came up to her face, trailing his lower lip on her chin before kissing her again and again, invading her mouth rudely. She twisted her tongue with his, moaning her pleasure in his mouth as he lowered his body over hers. He was persistent with his kiss and she had to trace her hand on his face, feeling the structure of his jaw against the palm of her hand. She captured his attention, and he pulled away, staring down impatiently down at her.

“How about you show me how much you appreciate me with your mouth between my thighs,” she replied, a smirk stretching on her face while her eyes played sexual games.

He smiled in reply and lowered himself again; trailing his tongue down her abdomen while his hand caressed her sides, making her quiver and sigh. Her skin tingled at the sensation of his warmth, both from his mouth and hands she couldn’t imagine off of her any time soon.

Thomas helped himself to the goods and she moaned and hemmed him with those legs of hers, her hand in his hair and holding him there, making sure he took care of business down there.

Her hips rose and fell; her back arching inward as he used his tongue on her sensitive and moist area. She felt his hand reach up to her breasts again. She could feel the blood pumping through her body as he squeezed her. She whimpered and sighed, louder and louder. The pressure built and built until she thought she couldn’t bear another moment of it.

But Thomas didn’t give her the release just yet and left her needy even more.

He pulled down the last piece of clothing. He reached to his desk, unwrapping a condom he swiftly slipped on.

“You sure, Sav?” he asked, and Savannah nodded, too desperate to be ashamed or overthink it.

She wanted this.

Thomas leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips again while she touched his member to the entrance of her womanhood, pulling him inside of her. She couldn’t help but inhale sharply, surprised by how filled she felt. Her walls pressed against his manhood as he entered her slowly. But his gentleness didn’t last long as the instinct took over him and he went hard and swift. She welcomed him inside of her with her entire being, digging her nails in his back as he bucked inside of her. Her moans and gasps grew louder as he lowered himself onto her. She felt her breasts press against his torso, the sweat of their body packed with hormones. He grabbed her wrists in his hands again and pulled them over her head, holding them there with one grip while he searched for something else to grasp with the other. He massaged her breasts a little more like he couldn’t get enough of them. He moved further down, seeking a hold at her waist to end up firmly grabbing her thigh while he rammed inside of her with all he had. He drove in while she cried out his name, making sure he had touched every part inside of her.

Savannah reached her climax and locked Thomas in, wrapping her quivering legs around his waist as he trusted powerfully inside of her until he stiffed with a gruff moan. They both remained still a moment longer, panting and sweating. Thomas pressed his head against the bed next to Savannah’s, shoulder blades sharply out. They both remained still a moment longer while they recovered from the lovemaking.

Savannah felt her body relax against the bed, her heart still pumping blood in her womanhood area. Her breathing eased and she sighed loudly at the release.

When she opened her eyes, Thomas was gone.

Technically, he’d never been there, to begin with… She retrieved her hand from between her thighs, letting it rest on the belly of her naked body. She stared up at the ceiling of her own bedroom, not Thomas’.

Her need vanished like dew in the morning, but the desire to feel someone next to her remained nonetheless. She was satisfied. She’d answered her lust herself through fantasies. But it wasn’t enough. She didn’t want the sex alone. She wanted someone to collapse next to her after the lovemaking, and remain there, as breathless as she. There was no logic in lovemaking without the love part, and she knew a friend with benefits would not be enough to satisfy her lust. She realized she wanted more; more than sex. She wanted to satisfy the man as much, and she knew she would never be able to return him the favour without the feelings.

She wanted all of it.


End file.
